User talk:Sff9
Inscrit aujourd'hui et deja plus de 50 contribs, on peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps ^^. HooH 23:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) suite Ouai j'ai vu, j'ai d'ailleurs lu le débat sur la talk page de Lafitte ^^ HooH 09:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Thank u for correcting my mistake dude!, i didnt watch the previous text!Roranoa zoro 14:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :My pleasure! sff9 (talk) 23:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:Renaming Category No, I just don't know how to use the bot function. If you do, can you please tell me how? Yatanogarasu 17:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Great work with the bot, can you please set it to change all those Saga Villains (i.e. Category:East Blue Saga Villains) to "Antagonists" as well? Yatanogarasu 06:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) How ? How did u make a bot dude ? ( please !! )Roranoa zoro 23:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm extremely tempted to click on the bot picture xD Yountoryuu Thanks Dude !!Roranoa zoro 23:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :You're pretty welcome! sff9 (talk) 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) re:References Thanks for helping him out. :) :You're much welcome! sff9 (talk) 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Color Schemes Hello. You may create a bot, however be accurate: make it so it wouldn't destroy template usage syntax on pages. Ruxax 13:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :OK, do that things too if you want. That will really save effort. :What I was talking about is changing on characters' pages code like to code (for all color schemes, of course). (More exactly colorscheme parameter now works for Char box, Crew box, and Ship box). :Ruxax 14:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Regarding the 3rd point: I'd prefer to do it manually, because that is needed only for few box templates. Ruxax 15:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Also take into account that some color schemes in the list have the same colors. Ruxax 15:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd rather remove CookPirates, YesPirates, and possibly GiantPirateWarriorBand from the list, because they are not really separate color schemes. Ruxax 21:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Char box, Crew box, Fighting Style box, Island box, Organization box, Racesprofile, Ship box, Simple box, Weapon box, Char box df. Ruxax 22:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :)Jinbe 23:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) re: SBS pics Yes, very! 17:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. What takes time, the uploading or actual posting? If you don't feel like posting them in the correct spots, you can just upload the pictures and I can do the rest? 17:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Oh, and by the way, one of the "reader" quotes in between the 2 pictures in the last page of voice actor SBS on volume 58 isn't bold, I can't fix it no matter how hard I try. Can you fix it for me? Thanks. 23:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I just noticed after looking at the pics you uploaded. Too bad I can't do that for the pics I uploaded for SBS V.61, since their real sizes are something like 1000 x 1356!!! Don't ask why, it just turned out that way. 00:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I guess my computer is too old (?!) Well yeah. By the way, I changed one back so that it looks good, since I wanted it to be on the other side of the page with good spacing and all. (Leviathan 89 fixed it for me) 00:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) re:Blog Comment Redirects Oh kid, you have no idea how many times Ive tried. But apparently I "don't have the authority" or something. It's been killing me, and I've been meaning to go to wikia help to fix it, but I've been a bit busy.